victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 4
Binding the Beast (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 89) Blood Certamen (Clan book: Tremere Revised Ed. Pg 61) Bone of Lies (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 90) This ritual enchants a mortal bone so that anyone who holds it must tell the truth. The bone in question is often a skull, though any part of the skeleton will do - some Tremere use strings of teeth, necklaces of finger joints or wands fashioned from ribs or arms. The bone grows blacker as it compels its holder to tell the truth, until it has turned completely ebony and has no magic left. This ritual binds the spirit of the individual to whom the bone belonged in life; it is this spirit who wrests the truth from the potential liar. The spirit absorbs the lies intended to be told by the bone's holder, and as it compels more truth, it becomes more and more corrupt. If summoned forth, this spirit reflects the sins it has siphoned from the defeated liar (in addition to anger over its unwilling servitude). For this reason, anonymous bones are often used in the ritual, and the bone is commonly buried after it has been used to its full extent. A specific bone may never be used twice for this ritual. System: The bone imbued with this magical power must be at least 200 years old and must absorb 10 blood points on the night that the ritual is cast. Each lie the holder wishes to tell consumes one of these blood points, and the holder must speak the truth immediately thereafter. When all 10 blood points have been consumed, the bone magic ceases to work any longer. Bottled Voice (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 119) Curse Belated, The (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 95) Death Wrath (Anarch Cookbook, The Pg 78) Drawing Upon the Bound (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 119) Fire Walker (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 119) This ritual imbues the vampire with an unnatural resistance to the bane of all vampires, fire. Only a foolish vampire would actually attempt to walk on or through fire, but this ritual does grant an advanced tolerance to flame. Some Sabbat use this ritual to show off or perform dramatically at Fire Dances, while others use it only for martial concerns. To enact this ritual, the thaumaturge must cut off the end of one of his fingers and burn it in a Thaumaturgical circle. System: Cutting off one’s finger does not do any health levels of damage, but it hurts like hell and requires a Willpower roll to perform. This ritual may be cast on other vampires(at the expense of the caster’s fingertips). If the subject has no Fortitude, he may soak fire with his Stamina for the duration of the ritual. If the vampire has Fortitude, he may soak fire with his Stamina + Fortitude for the duration of the ritual. This ritual lasts one hour. Furtive Integument (House of Tremere Pg 116) Haunting, The (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) Heart of Stone (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 90) A vampire under the effect of this ritual experience the transformation suggested by the rituals name: his heart is transmuted to sold rock, rendering him virtually impervious to staking. The subsidiary effects of the change, however, seem to follow the Hermetic laws of sympathetic laws of magic: the vampire’s emotional capacity becomes almost non-existent, and his ability to relate to others suffers as well. System: This ritual requires 9 hrs (reduced by 1 hr per success). It can only be cast on oneself. The caster lies flat on a cold stone surface and places a bare candle over his heart. The candle burns down to nothing over the course of the ritual, causing 1 aggravated level of health damage (Diff 5 to soak with fortitude.) At the end of the ritual the casters heart hardens to stone. The benefits of this are that the caster gains a number of additional dice equal to twice his thaumaturgy rating to soak any attack that is aimed for his heart and is completely impervious to a shaft of belated quiescence, and the difficulty to use all presence powers on him are increased by 3 due to his emotional isolation. The drawbacks are as follows: the casters conscience and empathy scores drop to 1 (or 0 if they were at 1) and all dice pools for social rolls except those involving intimidation are halved (including those required to use disciplines) All merits the character has pertaining to social interaction are neutralised. Heart of stone lasts as long as the caster wants it to. Infirm Inert (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 96) Infusion of Earth (Vampire: The Dark Ages Book of Storytelling Pg 80) Innocence of the Child’s Heart (Chicago by Night Pg 116) Invisible Chains of Binding (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) Keening of the Banshee (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) Mark of Amaranth (Clan book: Tremere Revised Ed. Pg 63) Mirror Walk (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) Peace of the Dead (Dark Colony Pg 118) Protean Curse (Chicago by Night Pg 116) Raven watchers (Dark Colony Pg 118) Rend the Mind (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 96) Rending Sweet Earth (Chicago by Night Pg 116) Respect of the Animals (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) Return of the Heart (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 96) Scry (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 96) Shadow gate (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand Pg 79) Soul of the Homunculi (Clan book: Tremere Pg 37) Soul Yoke (Dark Colony Pg 118) Splinter Servant (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 90) Another ritual designed to enchant a stake; splinter servant is a progressive development of shaft of belated quiescence. The two rituals are mutually exclusive, which is fortunate for many, because a splinter servant of belated quiescence would be a truly terrifying weapon. A splinter servant consists of a stake carved from a tree, which has nourished itself on the dead, bound in wax sealed nightshade twine. When the binding is torn off, the splinter servant springs to life, animating itself and attacking whomever the wielder commands – or the wielder, if he is to slow in assigning a target. The servant splits itself into a roughly humanoid form and begins single mindedly trying to impale the targets heart. Its exertions tear it apart within a few minutes, but if it pierces the victim’s heart before it destroys itself, it is remarkably difficult to remove, as pieces tend to remain behind if the main portion is indelicately yanked out. System: The ritual requires 12 hours to cast; -1 per success and the servant must be created as described above. When the binding is torn off, the character that is holding it must point it at the target and verbally command it to attack during the same turn. If this command is not given, the servant attacks the closest being, living or unliving, usually the unfortunate being who currently carries it. A splinter servant always aims for the heart. It has an attack dice pool of the casters wits + occult, a damage pool of the casters thaumaturgy rating, and a max move of 30 yds per turn. Note these are the values of the caster not the wielder. A servant cannot fly but can leap its full move per turn. Every action it takes is to attack or move toward its target; it cannot dodge or split its dice pool to perform multiple tasks. The servant makes normal stake attacks that aim for the heart (Diff 9) and its success is judged by the normal rules for staking. A splinter servant has 3 health levels, and attacks directed at it are made at +3 Diff due to its small size and spastic movement patterns. A splinter servant has an effective life of 5 combat turns per success rolled in its creation. If it has not impaled its victim by the last round of its life, the servant collapses into ordinary splinters. 3 successes on a dex roll (Diff 8) are required to remove a splinter servant from a victim’s heart without leaving behind shards of the stake. Stolen Kisses (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 96) The Bronze Head Speaks (House of Tremere Pg 116) Unweave Ritual (Clan book: Tremere Revised Ed. Pg 64) Ward Versus Cainites (Vampire: The Dark Ages Pg 170) Ward Versus Kindred (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 89) This warding ritual functions exactly as do Ward versus ghouls and lupines, but it inflicts injury upon cainites. System: Ward versus Kindred behaves exactly as does Ward versus Ghouls, but it affects vampires rather than Ghouls. The ritual requires a point of the casters own blood and does not affect the caster. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines